


Into Thy Gentle Embrace

by ragnarok89



Category: Trinity Blood
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Bittersweet Ending, Canon - Manga, Canon Compliant, Drabble, During Canon, Eventual Romance, F/F, Falling In Love, Female Relationships, Friendship/Love, Hurt/Comfort, Implied Femslash, Inspired by Fanart, Inspired by Music, Introspection, One Shot, Protectiveness, Short One Shot, Waiting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-18
Updated: 2016-07-18
Packaged: 2018-07-24 18:13:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7518226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ragnarok89/pseuds/ragnarok89
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble. She was made to long for her return.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Into Thy Gentle Embrace

As far as Esther knew, Shahrazad was beyond comprehension.

There were many things that confounded her, such as her place amongst all the chaos and disorder; even amongst the moments of fleeting serenity. Esther had wondered how someone such as the Countess could smile after all she had been through. She knew that the Methuselah had to look upon the vestiges of the past, what was from ages long gone, and she could keep moving forward. Esther wondered if she could move forward, far from everything, just as Shahrazad was able to.

She wanted to cry. She wanted to weep for her friend, whom she would never see again, for her friend who had become something more. Shahrazad was more than a Methuselah, as her eyes held the very cosmos.

She held a warrior's edge, yet her hands were a place of refuge. She was capable and strong, but she allowed herself to be vulnerable. Whenever she was with her, Esther wanted to hold her close, the feeling never leaving her alone.

Esther saw so much in the Countess's eyes, so much more, and so much that was left unspoken. Shahrazad had left her mind racing, her feet knowing the path to a new and bright tomorrow. Though she was thought to be a creature of darkness, her smile, kind words, and regal aura were songs that made Esther's heart skip a beat and were felt in her bones.

She knew that there was so much that she didn't understand, and even after all she had seen, after what she had encountered, how much she had grown, there was so much that Esther didn't know. But she knew one thing for certain: Shahrazad was so much more.

Esther was made to fall into Shahrazad's gentle embrace; she was made to long for her return.

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by "I Could Never Say Goodbye" by Enya


End file.
